


In Frankfurt

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well used exhaustion would make for a great way to travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Frankfurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Torrid Tuesday prompt _Never met you before and never going to see you again, so..._
> 
> This has not been beta read.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The voice delivering the question was smooth, suave. Muscular arms reached forward on either side of Arthur until they touched the bar, and a warm chest pressed against his back.

Arthur considered his options. He was only in Frankfurt for the night, and tomorrow was a long train ride to La Rochelle. A well used exhaustion would make for a great way to travel, especially with Dom waiting for him in France.

He leaned back slightly. “Yes, I think I’d like that.” The man chuckled, the sound traveling directly to Arthur’s crotch. And he smelled good too.

Arthur watched as the Englishman shifted to the bar stool next to him, and ordered for them in a perfect Berlin accent. White dress shirt, grey trousers, fantastic forearms. Not at all the type that Arthur would have thought interested in him.

The smile was charming when he turned back. “You look exquisitely American, darling. Although the jeans might be a hair too tight.”

“Tight enough to get someone to cross the room and buy me a drink.”

The beers arrived and Arthur’s new friend raised his glass. “To Americans in tight jeans.”

Arthur chuckled and drank. “To Brits who are ass-men.” The laugh was smooth, genuine, and the stranger drank. “You’re not going to introduce yourself?”

“Love,” He leaned in. “I can be anyone you want me to be.”

“Well, that takes some talent.”

A warm hand settled on Arthur’s thigh for a moment, then began migrating. “I am very talented.”

The whisper rolled through Arthur settling exactly where it was intended. Arthur moved forward on his stool, helping the hand along it’s path.

“Finished with your beer then, love?” The question was rhetorical. “I’ve a room just down the way.”

Arthur watched the man throw some colorful money on the bar as he stood and turned. The delicious hand settled at the small of Arthur’s back.

“Do you have a safe word you prefer?” Purred into his ear

The hand moved to Arthur’s ass and he didn’t mind in the least. “My safe words are no and stop. Is there a piece of furniture you prefer being bent over while I plow you?”

The chuckle caressed his ear. “There is a sturdy looking desk, actually.” Arthur felt his ass pinched. “Fair warning though, I expect some exceptional oral sex first, at the very least. And a thorough rimming before the ramming would be appreciated.”

Arthur stopped when they reached the street. He pulled the man in for a kiss. Promising and debauched all at once. They pulled apart moments later, panting and hands caressing places inappropriate for public. Arthur asked, “Is there a name you want me to call you when I’m coming in your ass?”

He felt himself tugged down the sidewalk toward a five-star hotel. “I’ve always been partial to _Oh, God_.”

Arthur smiled, looking forward to his exhaustion on the train the next day.


End file.
